Countershaft type transmissions have incorporated a neutral-reverse brake mechanism in the transmission by placing a cone on a stationary housing. The cone is engaged by a synchronizer cone clutch which is operated by the synchronizer sleeve of one of the forward ratio (i.e., fifth gear) synchronizer mechanisms. The engagement between the cone surface will bring the shaft, generally the input shaft, associated with the synchronizer sleeve to a halt, such that the reverse idler gear can be meshed with a pair of reverse ratio gears.
One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,599 to Ikemoto, issued Jul. 8, 1986. This and similar systems, require that an additional cone clutch, blocker ring and stationary cone be provided in the transmission to accomplish the braking action desired during a neutral to reverse shift. These components add to the cost and complexity of the transmission.